A Sweet Secret
by Aki Kaede
Summary: [Valentine's fic] Cagalli has been visiting Lacus late at night and is keeping the real purpose of her visit from Athrun. What will Athrun do? AsuCaga! With some KiraLacus.


Author's notes: Happy Valentine's Day!

This is just some replies to the reviews of 'Quiet Night'.

To Songstress of Victory: Err... After some thinking I think I know what you meant (I think only). But I what I had in mind was that Athrun just wants Cagalli to get some rest. But you are free to guess what happens next.

All right, this is a Valentine fic specially dedicated to my fave GS/GSD couple, Athrun and Cagalli! I write most of my AsuCaga based on LJ comm 30nights. May start on a multichapter one soon.

This was written when I was feeling slightly ill and I rushed it out. Please bear with me and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/GSD or any of its characters

* * *

**A Sweet Secret **

"Where are you going Cagalli?" Athrun asked.

"Erm…Lacus's place…" Cagalli replied.

"But it is already so late! And you have just finished your work! You can meet up with Lacus tomorrow can't you?" Athrun reasoned.

"I told her I will be there. See you Athrun! I'll take the car there. You go rest!" Cagalli said and sped out of the room, leaving a confused Athrun behind.

* * *

"Cagalli-san!" Lacus greeted. "Did Athrun follow you?" Lacus scanned the surroundings for a blue-haired coordinator.

"I managed to shake him off. He was really persistent though. However he seems to be less cautious since it's you." Cagalli replied.

"That means Athrun really cares for you!" Lacus smiled. "You were right to do this for him!"

Cagalli blushed at Lacus's words. Lacus let out a small giggle and led the red-faced Cagalli into her residence.

* * *

"It's already so late at night! Where are you going Cagalli?" Athrun asked with a tinge of frustration in his voice.

"Lacus's place." Cagalli replied, her voice slightly quivering.

"Cagalli, you have been going to Lacus's place for the past three nights! Care to tell me what you and Lacus have so much to talk about?" Athrun peered at Cagalli questioningly.

"Err…Girl stuff. You guys will never know. Anyway I got to go! Lacus must be waiting for me! See you Athrun!" Cagalli said hastily and ran out, once again.

Athrun stared at Cagalli's running figure. Something was definitely strange about Cagalli these days. She would visit Lacus no matter how late she finished her work and she was looking very tired lately. He wondered if she and Lacus really had so much to talk about. He had checked with the chauffer to confirm if she really was going to Lacus's residence. She had indeed visited Lacus on every occasion.

Athrun tried to ask Kira if he knew anything about Lacus and Cagalli. Kira replied that he had no idea and that Lacus refused to tell him anything. Athrun also went over to Lacus's house but was always rejected entry on the grounds that Lacus was having a visitor or is currently unavailable. Everything was just very weird. He became more watchful of Cagalli but she seemed to have noticed it too. He could feel that she had become more careful.

* * *

"Lacus's place again?" Athrun asked calmly.

"Er…yup. I'm going, goodbye!" Cagalli quickly walked away.

Athrun grabbed Cagalli's arm. She turned back in surprise.

"Cagalli, may I just know what you are doing?" Athrun asked. Cagalli could see anger and frustration being built up in those usually serene, emerald eyes.

"Just…just some girl stuff… You know…" Cagalli could not look Athrun in the eye.

"I do not know. Would you please enlighten me?" Athrun said while slightly tightening his grip on Cagalli. He was determined to find out what was going on.

"Some…some…woman things. Men will never understand. Can I go now?" Cagalli was trying to pry Athrun's hands off her arm.

Athrun thought for a while. Then he spoke, in horror: "Are…are you pre…pregnant?"

Cagalli stared at the horrified Athrun wide-eyed, still trying to comprehend the situation. Then she realised.

"Are you accusing me of infidelity Athrun Zala!" Cagalli screamed and shook Athrun's hands off.

"Let me tell you. I AM NOT PREGNANT AND EVEN IF I AM IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" Cagalli shouted at the surprised Athrun and stormed off. Athrun just stood rooted to the ground, shocked.

* * *

_"How stupid can the guy get!" _Cagalli thought.

"How can he come up with such a hilarious and ridiculous as me getting pregnant?" Cagalli talked to herself. "It was good anyway, it gave me a reason to flee."

"It can't be helped! I have not been very truthful to him these few days!" Cagalli sighed as the car neared Lacus's house. She was welcomed by a cheerful Lacus.

"Cagalli-san! Glad you are here!" Lacus ran out of the house, hugging Cagalli.

"Hi Lacus. You do not need to be so welcoming!" Cagalli said to Lacus.

"It's the last stage! It will be ready by tomorrow! Let's hurry and start work!" Lacus chirped enthusiastically and dragged Cagalli into the house.

* * *

A tuft of navy hair peered out among the bushes.

"Now I will find out what you all are up to!" Athrun said to himself.

Athrun had sought the help of Kira on how to get into Lacus's house. Kira too, was worried about Lacus and his sister. He gave Athrun a map of her house together with the guards' schedule and quietly hacked into the security system to aid him.

Athrun moved silently along the garden. He tried to use his superb Coordinator hearing to find out where the girls are. He then heard a huge yelp coming from the kitchen.

"It's done! It's done!"

That voice was unmistakably Cagalli's. Athrun went over as swift as he could.

* * *

"Lacus, do you think he will like it?" Cagalli asked Lacus excitedly.

"He will, definitely." Lacus smiled back at Cagalli.

Cagalli was jumping up and down like a little girl. Athrun was now outside the window of the kitchen. He was thinking what was making her so happy. He was especially sensitive to the word 'he'. He tried to move closer. However, his movements were not unnoticed by the sharp-eyed Lacus.

"Who's there!" Lacus called out and she quickly switched on the lights outside the kitchen window to reveal a very stunned Athrun.

"A…Athrun, why are you here?" Cagalli asked, astounded.

Athrun was at a loss for words. He stared at Cagalli, then Lacus, and back at Cagalli again.

Lacus meanwhile, seemed to have guessed Athrun's thoughts and smiled.

"Don't just stand there Athrun, get in!" Lacus said as she opened the kitchen window wide. Athrun was still stunned, but did as he was told.

Cagalli was still very much in shock. Athrun in the mean time, was now worried on how Cagalli was going to butcher him for following her on the sly. Lacus read his intentions and put her hands on Cagalli's shoulder.

"It is past midnight! It is a good thing Athrun came isn't it?" Lacus smiled to Cagalli.

"What past midnight?" Athrun was confused by Lacus's words and the blushing Cagalli.

"It is now February 14th, Valentine's Day! Go on Cagalli!" Lacus pushed Cagalli forward.

Cagalli stumbled in front of Athrun.

"Err……Err…A…Athrun…" Cagalli stammered. Athrun just blinked at her.

Cagalli then took up a see-through container and placed it in front of Athrun. "This…this is for you. Happy Valentine's Day!" Cagalli said while blushing furiously.

Athrun took the container from Cagalli and stared at it. It was a big heart-shaped chocolate, decorated with pink and white icing. In the middle there were words: 'To Athrun: Happy Valentine's Day! Cagalli' Then it dawned upon him. Cagalli was visiting Lacus every night to make this Valentine's Day chocolate in secret for him!

"Ca…Cagalli…" Athrun could not believe Cagalli do such things for him.

"What?" Cagalli was using annoyance to hide her embarrassment. "If you don't want it, don't take it!" she tried to snatch the chocolate away from Athrun.

"No! No!" Athrun's fast reflexes prevented Cagalli from succeeding. He instead used her advances to his advantage and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"A…Athrun…" Cagalli blushed.

"It's so hard not to love you Cagalli." Athrun had a blessed look on his face. "Happy Valentine's Day!" He whispered into her ear before pulling her in for a deep kiss.

Lacus watched the happy couple and looked at a packet of small heart-shaped chocolates sealed with a pink ribbon. She wondered if Kira would be as happy as Athrun on receiving her home-made Valentine's Day chocolates.

* * *

Author's notes: You know I was pretty tempted to write: "EVEN IF I WAS PREGNANT, IT WAS BECAUSE OF YOU!" I decided against it as I thought they had not progressed that far. Lol!

Please read and review!

P.S.: Down with AthrunXMeyrin! (please do not hate me for this)


End file.
